Daybreak's Bell
"Daybreak's Bell" is the thirty-third single by L'Arc-en-Ciel, released on October 10, 2007. The song serves as the first opening for the anime Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (episodes 1-13), and the ending songs for the final episodes of both seasons. It debuted at number 1 in the Oricon singles sales chart.[http://www.oricon.co.jp/prof/artist/14296/ranking/cd_single/p/2/ L'Arc〜en〜Cielのアルバム売り上げランキング] Retrieved May 18 2011 The first press versions of this single include a Gundam 00 sticker and Setsuna F. Seiei data card. The Gundam 00 opening version is also playable in the Nintendo DS game Meccha! Taiko no Tatsujin DS: 7tsu no Shima no Daibouken. Track listing #"Daybreak's Bell" #"Natsu no Yuutsu in Blood 2007 (夏の憂鬱, Summer's Depression)" #"Daybreak's Bell. (Hydeless Version)" #"Natsu no Yuutsu in Blood 2007 (Tetsu P'unkless Version) (夏の憂鬱, Summer's Depression)" Video Lyrics Japanese Rōmaji Nee konna katachi no deai shika nakatta no? Kanashii ne Anata ni shindemo ayamete hoshiku mo nai... onegai Unmei sae nomikomade shizumisouna umi e to Negai yo kaze ni notte yoake no kane wo narase yo Tori no you ni My wishes over their airspace Musuu no nami wo koe Asu he tachimukau anata wo mamoritamae My life I trade in for your pain Arasoi yo tomare Nee hito wa doushite kurikaeshi ayamachi wo kasaneteku? Shinka shinai dare ni mo nagareru kono chi ga daikirai Honnou de sabakiau dare no demo nai daichi de Sumiwataru mirai ga kita nara kusabana mo heiki ni yadoru darou My wishes over their airspace Dare ga yuriokoshite warui yume kara samashite yo Kanau no nara My life I trade in for your pain Dore dake inoreba ten ni todoku? Ima asayake ga unabarato watashi wo utsusu Negai yo kaze ni notte yoake no kane wo narase yo Tori no you ni My wishes over their airspace Musuu no nami wo koe Asu e tachimukau anata wo mamoritamae My life I trade in for your pain Furimukazu habatake Kono omoi wo hakonde Ano sora wo tondeku Mirai wa dare ni mo uchiotosenai English Translation So, was this the only way we could have met? Sad, isn't it? I don't want you to die or kill anyone...please In the ocean, even fate seems to be swallowed and drowned My hopes ride on the wind and ring the daybreak's bell Like a bird My wishes over their airspace Let them protect you as you overcome countless waves and stand up to tomorrow My life I trade in for your pain Stop the fighting Hey, why do people repeat mistakes and pile them up? This blood flows through all of us and never evolves I hate it With fire, people judge others on this Earth meant to be shared If the future clears up and arrives Flowers will take root in our weapons My wishes over their airspace Someone shake me awake from this bad dream If wishes come true My life I trade in for your pain How long do I have to pray before it reaches heaven? Now, the daybreak shines on me and the ocean My hopes ride on the wind and ring the daybreak's bell Like a bird My wishes over their airspace Let them protect you as you overcome countless waves and stand up to tomorrow My life I trade in for your pain Take flight without looking back Carrying these hopes Flying through that sky Our dreams can't be shot down by anyone Characters The characters in the first opening theme animation, in order of appearance, are: #Setsuna F. Seiei #Marina Ismail #Lockon Stratos #Allelujah Haptism #Tieria Erde #Sergei Smirnov #Soma Peries #Graham Aker #Feldt Grace #Christina Sierra #Lichtendahl Tsery #Lasse Aeon #Sumeragi Lee Noriega #Wang Liu Mei #Hong Long #Kinue Crossroad #Louise Halevy #Saji Crossroad Mobile Units Mobile Units in the first opening theme animation, in order of appearance, are: #GN-001 Gundam Exia #GN-005 Gundam Virtue #GN-003 Gundam Kyrios #GN-002 Gundam Dynames #SVMS-01 Union Flag #MSJ-06II-A Tieren Ground Type #AEU-09 AEU Enact #AEU-05 AEU Hellion References Category:Music